En entrenamiento salvaje
by RikoNohara1234
Summary: Calientes: Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir a Sakura y a Kakashi. Estaban en una misión, descanzando en medio del bosque, al rededor de una fogata, mientras le pelirosa hacía caras o cosas pervertidas para Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Una misión, una tienda. Un sensei pervertido, una adolescente con hormonas. Kakashi tiene la solución.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece... aún.

**IMPORTANTE:** Lemon. MUY LEMON.

* * *

_**Calientes:**_ Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir a Sakura y a Kakashi. Estaban en una misión, descanzando en medio del bosque, al rededor de una fogata, mientras le pelirosa hacía caras o cosas pervertidas para Kakashi.

Sasuke y Naruto ni si quiera se habían dado cuenta, sorpresivamente la ninja medico no estaba molestando a Sasuke. Estaba molestando a su _sensei. _

Ella había pensado qué Kakashi tenía mucha experiencia, además que no tenía un mal físico, y para rematar, por lo que había oído, la tenía _grande._ Eso era lo que mas la ponía ya qué otras veces lo había hecho con Sasuke, pero, no era mucho. Aun qué había que considerar qué el Uchiha apenas tenía 17 años, y le faltaba crecimiento.

En cambio Kakashi era un hombre maduro y muy, muy, muy, _muy_ sexy. Y ella sabía qué cada vez qué le meneaba el culo y tocaba sus pechos ''sin querer'' el se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba. El igual quería. _Quería y ella lo sabía._

Sakura se levantó del tronco qué tenía para estar sentada y le dio una mirada sexy y sensual a Kakashi, este abrió sus ojos y trago saliva, muy duro.

_¿La seguiría a donde ella quería ir?_

Ella le sonrió y le guiño el ojo, haciendo señas hacía la tienda.

- Voy a la tienda. - dijo, mientras se daba media vuelta y moviendo sus caderas entraba a la parca qué habían hecho los hombres hace un rato atrás. Naruto y Sasuke asienten, haciendo saber qué la habían oído a la perfección.

Kakashi se quedó en blanco, mirando hacía la nada, mientras Naruto y Sasuke lo miran extrañados ¿qué le pasaba? ¿por qué miraba así? es qué el peliblanco tenía dos opciones:

_Una era ir y coger a Sakura con todas su fuerza, y la otra era quedarse parado con esa erección qué ahora mismo estaba tapando disimuladamente. _

- ¿Kakashi, estás bien? - preguntó Sasuke, moviendo su mano cerca de la cara de su sensei. Kakashi, mira hacía Sasuke con los ojos abiertos completamente, mientras asentía lentamente, embobado.

- ¿Estas seguro, Kakashi-sensei? - cuestionó por segunda vez Naruto, extrañado por el raro e inusual carácter qué había tomado el peliblanco de hace unas horas atrás.

- Necesito ir a la tienda. - dijo el, mientras se paraba y dejaba expectantes a Naruto y Sasuke, viendo cómo Kakashi iba hacía la tienda, para encontrarse con la pelirosa, a hacer _eso._

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba ''ordenando'' sus cosas, sus provisiones y medicamentos. ¿Cuando iba a venir Kakashi atrás de ella? Lo estaba esperando y se estaba tardando mucho. Sin duda estaba impaciente y muy, muy, muy, _muy_ caliente.

Es qué era tan sexy, y tan misterioso. Y a ella le gustaba lo misterios. Esa mascara qué llevaba para tapar más de la mitad de su rostro, joder. Le ponía mucho y quería irse junto a el, en sus brazos y hacer un buen polvo, para luego, nunca más.

_Una aventura._ Así se le podría llamar. Una vez y nada más.

De pronto, un rose exaltó a Sakura. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas tomaban la pequeña cadera de la pelirosa, mientras una pelvis, y algo duro y erecto chocaba con su trasero.

- Sensei... - murmuró Sakura, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Había llegado el momento.

- No te muevas ni un centímetro. - advirtió Kakashi, apretando la cadera de Sakura con más fuerza aún.

- Ah... - gimió la pelirosa, llena de placer y tensión sexual. Kakashi, sabía qué estaba mal lo qué estaba haciendo pero, era inevitable. Era hombre y tenía hormonas cómo todos, y además, hace mucho no tenía algo con alguien. - ¿Eres un pervertido, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi, subió el vestido de Sakura hasta la cintura, acariciando su muslo suavemente, cómo adormilando para el siguiente acto. El peliblanco, levantó a Sakura de la cintura y la apegó a el, quedando ella de espalda y con su cuello relajado arriba de su hombro.

Kakashi, se acerca a la oreja de Sakura, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, sexy.

- ¿Quieres qué sea un pervertido? Puedo usar muchas técnicas contigo. - esto último sonó casi cómo un ronquido. Sakura se estremeció, tal vez fue mala idea provocar a su sensei. Ella ahora iba a saber lo que era bueno. - Te dejare tan mal qué no podrás caminar por semanas.

Oh no, sin duda fue mala idea. Kakashi cuando quería podría ser alguien muy malo y sin compasión. Sakura se removió para librarse del fuerte agarre de Kakashi, pero el peliblanco no la dejo ir, apretando su vientre junto con su trasero.

- Te dije qué no te movieras ni un centímetro. Obedece a tu sensei. - espetó el peliblanco. Sakura se quedó mirando hacía la nada, mientras Kakashi bajaba sus pantalones cortos lentamente, y de paso acariciando cada musculo de sus piernas.

- Sensei... - murmuró cerrando sus ojos, después qué Kakashi tocara con sus dedos la_ flor_ de Sakura. Estaba mojada, sin duda, esperando siempre por este momento qué era inevitable qué pasara.

Kakashi cogió la mano de Sakura y la envolvió hacía atrás, para qué ella tocara su miembro, qué estaba duro y erecto cómo nunca. La pelirosa lo toco, con delicadeza, un tacto tan suave qué apenas Kakashi lograba sentir algo de placer. Pero la comprendía, a ella le faltaba experiencia, y el, cómo su sensei le iba a enseñar de todo si era necesario.

- Más. Toca más. - indicó el peliblanco, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sumiso a el placer de la pequeña adolescente. Sakura, trago saliva y se dispuso a hacer las indicaciones. Ahora, ella tocaba completamente el miembro de Kakashi, con su mano tiritona ya qué era la primera vez qué veía a uno tan grande, o lo sentía, técnicamente.

- Kakashi-sensei... - murmuró Sakura, con un gemido, mientras arqueaba la espalda y tocaba ahora con mas fuerza el miembro de su maestro. Sakura, sintió cómo los dedos de Kakashi, entraban con brutalidad a su interior.

- Date vuelta. - espetó el peliblanco. Sakura dejó de hacer su misión y se dio vuelta para mirar a Kakashi, exhausta.

_Ea, esto apenas había empezado._

Kakashi, sacó sus dedos del interior de Sakura. Ella se había dado cuenta de la mirada extraña de Kakashi. El estaba con los ojos abiertos completamente, siendo parecido a una bestia. Y cómo una bestia, hacía sus cosas salvajes.

- ¿Sensei? - preguntó Sakura, con sus ojos brillosos. Kakashi la ignoró, y con un impulso y con mucha fuerza, empuja a Sakura atrás, haciendo qué está cayera arriba del futon, rebotando en este.

Sorpresivamente, Kakashi en vez de acariciar a Sakura suavemente y hacerla sentir cómo una princesa, se aseguró de qué nadie estuviera cerca y luego se dirigió a ella. Sakura se empezó a poner nerviosa, oh mejor dicho, se estaba arrepintiendo de manipular a Kakashi. No todos los días hechas un polvo salvaje y bruto con tu maestro ¿oh sí?

Sakura y Kakashi.

Kakashi y Sakura.

Kakashi se había empezado a quitar la ropa, y ella se mantenía solamente con ese vestido rosado y largo qué apenas le tapaba su parte más preciada. Ella no estaba segura si Kakashi la iba a castigar por osar de manipularlo, oh tal vez era otro método de entrenamiento. ¿Entrenamiento mental?

El peliblanco se había desvestido completamente (la mascara aun está) y ahora estaba frente a ella, sus miradas congeladas y llenas de excitación. Sakura se negaba a mirar mas abajo, se encontraría con un monstruo qué pedía a gritos la piel de ella. Kakashi se acerca a ella y se sienta en el futon, rozando sus labios con los de ella.

- No debiste provocarme. - Sakura trago saliva, era cómo si un nudo estuviera en su garganta y ella no podía decir nada de nada.

- Gomenasai. - dijo, con varias gotitas de sudor en su frente.

- Espero qué no vuelvas a hacerlo. - dijo Kakashi, con una voz jodidamente sexy y seductora.

Esto era demasiado, si ella hubiera sabido qué Kakashi iba a tomar eso tan enserio, ni si quiera hubiera hablado con el. Preferiría mil veces estar con Sasuke, y aprender ellos dos, entrenando cada vez más. Pero la voluntad de Sakura se hacía pedazos, Kakashi se la había roto.

- Nunca más, te lo prometo. - prometió la pelirosa. Kakashi, saco su banda de la cabeza y dejo a la vista su sharingan misterioso. Ella cayó casi hipnotizada con ese ojo tan sexy qué la miraba, cómo recordando cada parte de su cuerpo, recién madurado.

- Date vuelta. - le susurró Kakashi al oído, rozando sus narices con el lóbulo de su oreja. A Sakura, la piel se le izo de gallina.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura se tendió en la cama de espalda, sin dejar de mirar al futon, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se sentía incomoda, porque el miembro de Kakashi rozaba su trasero y le picaba.

_Espera... ¿¡La iba a coger por el culo?!_

Kakashi, abrió las piernas de Sakura y se acomodo a horcajadas de ella, y rompió el contacto qué nunca imaginaron qué iban a romper. Sakura, tenía muchas ganas de ver el escultural cuerpo de su sensei, aun que le daba vergüenza decirle:

_- Kakashi-sensei, quiero ver su caliente cuerpo._

Kakashi, mientras tanto, acariciaba el trasero de Sakura, ese trasero pequeño y blanco, aun que no por eso dejaba de calentar.

- Y dime Sakura... ¿por el trasero o por tu _florsita_? - dijo Kakashi, con una sonrisa de lado, tocando con su dedo indice la columna de ella.

- Por... por adelante. - reconoció Sakura, concentrado ahora toda su atención en mover su culo para darle placer a su sensei. - Quiero ver su cuerpo. - tras esa declaración, Kakashi sonrió.

Sakura, ahogo un grito de sorpresa, después qué Kakashi tomara su cintura con fuerza y le daba media vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Tal vez, solo tal vez, el haber provocado a su sensei no fue mala idea.

* * *

Lo se, soy una total pervertida y dejo las cosas a medias. Se que muchas están muy calientes y apunto de echarse una pajita, pero ¿la sigo? ¿Qué dicen? díganme en los revies :3

Si quieren algún otro one-shot, sobre otra pareja déjenme sus mensajes en pm, si tengo alguna idea subiré. Hoy sin duda tengo mucha inspiración.

¿Halo? Dejen sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 Segunda parte

¡Hola! me sorprende cuantos reviews hay en un solo shot *-* enserio. Es la primera vez qué hacía un one-shot y lemon. Una preguntita: ¿Ustedes creen que debería seguir haciendo fic's cómo estos?

Quiero decir, se qué soy una maldita perra por dejar el shot en la mejor parte, pero necesitaba saber si soy buena en este tipos de fic's, ya que solamente hacía fic's de Akatsuki y solamente de humor. En realidad me gustaría escribir de todo tipo de fics, sea lemon, yaoi, hentai, ecchi, etc. Y escribir de muchos personajes, sinceramente tengo muchas ideas en está cabeza hueca qué tengo.

¡Sale vale, ahora vamos a responder los reviews!

** :** Claro que no la dejare así, no soy tan perra después de todo. Gracias, fuiste mi primer review en este fic. Un beso.

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu:** Obvio que es sexy, especialmente el estúpido de Kakashi, a pesar que apenas le conocemos sus ojos y nada más. Ya veras lo pervertida que puedo ser, haha, veamos que tal su reacción, nunca había escrito lemon, pero tratare de hacerlo mejor que pueda. Por cierto, ya cambie el Rated, muchas gracias en todo caso ;).

**Lexia Hatake:** ¡Alexia! ¡Tanto tiempo! Tú siempre comentando en mis fics, vaya que eres fiel. Bueno, lamento decirte qué tendrás que solucionar tu problema YA. Osea, eres una maldita caliente xD, te comprendo, te comprendo. Sinceramente me inspire cuando estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas.

**Ligh Hodel:** Hola Ligh, gracias por leer mi fic, un beso.

_**Segunda parte.**_

- Y dime Sakura... ¿por el trasero o por tú florsita? - dijo Kakashi, con una sonrisa de lado, tocando con su dedo indice la columna de ella.

- Por... por delante. - reconoció Sakura, concentrando ahora toda su atención en mover su culo para darle placer a su sensei. - Quiero ver su cuerpo. - tras esa declaración, Kakashi sonrió.

Sakura, ahogo un grito de sorpresa, después qué Kakashi tomara su cintura con fuerza y le daba media vuelta para así quedar frente a frente. Tal vez, solo tal vez, el haber provocado a su sensei no fue mala idea.

Kakashi, roso la punta de su dedo cerca de la vagina de Sakura, acariciando en circulo su musculo mas cercano. Ella, gimió cerrando sus ojos, jamás imagino el placer que se debía sentir el hacerlo con alguien de mayor experiencia. No había errores, todo era muy pervertido, y peligroso.

_Espera... ¿qué ocurriría si por algunas casualidades de la vida entran Naruto o peor, Sasuke a la tienda?_

Cómo si fuera un impulso, Sakura puso sus dos manos con fuerza en el pecho desnudo de Kakashi, con los ojos abiertos cómo plato. El peliblanco, extrañado dejó de acariciar la piel de Sakura, concentrándose en esos ojos jade que tanto le ponían.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Naruto y Sasuke podría entrar. - respondió Sakura, en un susurró. Kakashi sonrió, al parecer ni si quiera le importaba eso. Seguramente Naruto y Sasuke también se encontraría haciendo cosas peores.

- A ti no te importaba cuando te ibas con Sasuke a otro lado. - dijo Kakashi. Tras esa frase, Sakura frunció su ceño, sorprendida. ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

- ¿Cómo supo? - espetó la pelirosa, casi furiosa.

- Tengo experiencia Sakura. Tal vez Naruto sea estúpido, pero yo se muchas cosas... - dijo ahora subiendo el vestido de Sakura hasta sacárselo por la cabeza y tirándolo a otro lado de la tienda con fuerza. - ... cosas qué te puedo hacer. - esto último lo dijo mirando sus pechos.

Un escalofríos recorrió la espalda de Sakura, y la conversación reciente fue algo, qué ahora no importaba. Cómo había dicho recién, la voluntad de ella estaba hecha pedazos, Kakashi si quería podría tenerla haciendo cualquier cosa. Estaban muy calientes cómo para pensar cosas coherentes.

_Querían follar, y tal vez cuando terminasen pensar en los estúpidos e inmaduros qué fueron._

Sakura por dentro se moría de la vergüenza. A decir verdad ella no tenía mucho busto, algo qué siempre no le a gustado. Le gustaría ser cómo Hinata por ejemplo, ella estaba segura qué si tuviera los pechos grandes todos los hombres caerían rendidos a su pies.

Pero ese no era tema ahora. Kakashi, había tomado el ceno de Sakura entre sus manos, masajeandolo cómo si fuera una verdadera masita. Con la otra mano, Kakashi bajo desde su vientre hasta su coño mojado, poniendo su dedo pulgar en su clítoris, y masajeando en círculos.

- ¡Sensei! - exclamó la pelirosa, revolviendo el cabello de peliblanco. Automáticamente, las caderas de ella se empezaron a mover, coordinada a los movimientos pervertidos de Kakashi. - Oh, ya... - esto lo murmuró bajo, pensando aún, en qué Sasuke y Naruto los estaban oyendo.

Kakashi, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a el oído de la pelirosa, cerca del lóbulo de su oreja.

- Sakura, grita mi nombre. Implora para qué yo este dentro de ti. - murmuró el peliblanco, con voz muy ronca, entre gemidos. Te hacía volverte loca, no pensar en nada solo en sexo, sexo salvaje, con el, con su sensei.

La pelirosa no aguantó más, a pesar de qué seguramente Naruto y Sasuke la escuchara, ella quería a Kakashi dentro de ella, metiendo su maldita polla dentro de ella, llenándola de placer, dejándola exhausta, y queriendo más. Ella lo iba a hacer estaba segura, porque estaba caliente. Tomo una bocanada de aire, lista para hacer cualquier locura que su maestro quisiera, y gritó:

- ¡Follame, sensei!

Tras ese gritó de excitación, Kakashi abrió sus ojos completamente, sorprendido a decir verdad. Sakura no era de esas chicas penosas y rastreras qué te suplicaran a gritos que te follen. Pero Sakura estaba caliente, y no había manera en el infierno qué Kakashi se iba a escapar de ella. Ella quería que la follen, Kakashi lo iba hacer con mucha fuerza.

El peliblanco, cogió con fuerza y brutalidad la pierna de Sakura, enrollándola en su cintura. Estaba desesperado por ceñirse arriba de ella, después de escuchar ese gritó de su boca. La iba a coger, la iba a coger brutalmente, hasta que el no diera mas. Hasta qué todo el mundo supiera las perversiones qué ellos dos estaban haciendo.

En un acto rápido, Kakashi agarró su miembro entre sus manos, mientras Sakura miraba expectante a su maestro. El peliblanco miró a Sakura y sonrió nervioso.

- Puede qué esto te duela. - dijo. Y se ciño de ella de una manera jodidamente fuerte y rápida, tan rápida cómo solo el podía hacerlo, y tan fuerte cómo ella.

Ahora ellos eran uno, dos malditas fieras, solos en una tienda, mientras otro dos están afuera escuchando todos los gemidos de placer.

- ¡Sensei! - exclamó Sakura, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Kakashi, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y unas lágrimillas salían por sus ojos. Efectivamente, el muy desgraciado con solo penetrarla le había dolido demasiado.

Pero eso no impidió qué el parara. Se ciño mas y mas y mas fuerte dentro de ella, mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos a la pelirosa, y ella suplicaba que parara. Qué parara porque si no, ella efectivamente no iba a poder sentarse en dos semanas o mas.

Es que su pene era muy grande, grueso y largo. Llenándola completa, cansandola, haciendo que ella se volviera loca y gritara cosas incoherentes. Y el por su parte, lleno de lujuria, sintiendo el coño apretado de Sakura como anillo pequeño en un pulgar.

Kakashi, tomo un pezón de Sakura y lo masajeo, con la otra mano, bajo nuevamente hasta su clítoris masajeandola a la vez que el entraba y salía de ella con fuerza brutal. Sakura se sentía en las nubes, cómo si todo esto hubiera sido un sueño, cómo si todo estuviera pasando solamente en su mente. Esto lo había soñado mucho antes, ella y Kakashi, Kakashi y ella.

_Ellos dos se habían vuelto en uno._

El sudor no tardó en presentarse. Sakura tenía su cuerpo lleno de sudor, su frente también. Kakashi igualmente. Aun que se veía mucho más sexy, sus abdominales y luego su oblicuo bajando y encontrándose con otra vestía mas, una grande y larga y gruesa.

_Maldición, ella estaba vuelta loca, ella quería más._

- Kakashi-sensei, espera. - la frase de Sakura ahora era más seria, no era de suplica ni nada de eso, pero tenía un tono diferente. Kakashi, se detuvo lentamente y vio a Sakura con los ojos cerrados, meditando. - Siéntese por favor, quiero saltar arriba de usted.

Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron completamente, tragó saliva, preocupado.

Preocupado porque si Sakura estaba saltando arriba de el, su miembro iba a entrar completamente en ella. Eso quiere decir qué, apenas la mitad del pene de Kakashi había entrado en Sakura, y ella estaba completamente adolorida.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí. Quiero saltar arriba de usted. - concluyó. Era casi imposible decirle qué no a esta oportunidad. Vería a Sakura saltar arriba de el, mientras sus pechos se movían arriba y abajo en son a sus movimientos.

- Está bien.

Kakashi, tomo la cintura de Sakura con fuerza, como siempre, y la dio media vuelta, a la vez que el quedaba sentado y ella arriba de el, con una expresión de dolor en su cara, pero a la vez de placer.

- Oh santa mierda... - susurró, apretando los hombros de Kakashi con fuerza, apunto de llorar. Pero ella fue quien lo desidio así, ese pensamiento de querer saltar arriba de Kakashi aun no desaparecía, ella aun lo quería hacer, y lo iba hacer.

Sus caderas tomaron un impulso, primero pequeño, pero a cada metida se hacía cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. Se podía escuchar el sonido de sus pieles chocando, mientras Sakura saltaba arriba de Kakashi, cómo si fuera algo de siempre. Sus tetitas, cómo era de pensar, brincaban también, y Kakashi estaba hipnotizado mirándolas.

Las manos de el, estaba en la cintura de Sakura, apretándolas mucho mas y mas. Ella estaba cansada, Kakashi la había llenado de una manera sorprendente, había roto todas sus expectativas. El era un maestro de sexo. Y ella ya no quería una vez, si era posible, dos o tres veces.

Al parecer ahora quien enseñaba a quien era Sakura. Ella estaba haciendo de las suyas. Su cabeza se izo hacía atrás, el éxtasis del placer estaba agitando su sangre, las caderas empezaron a hacer sus movimientos más rápidos y Kakashi estaba llegando a su punto máximo, mientras ella aun le faltaba.

- Sakura, detente si no quieres que me vaya... - murmuró Kakashi, con los ojos cerrados. Sakura, se tardó en entender esa frase, pero cuando lo izo, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, sus movimientos e hicieron mas lentos hasta qué paro y sus uñas apretaron los hombros de Kakashi con fuerza.

Sorpresivamente, Sakura levantó su mano y le pegó una cachetada a Kakashi.

- Espérame. - espetó la pelirosa, con los ojos jade mirando los ojos normal/sharingan. Nuevamente, Kakashi se sorprendió de su alumna, y asintió.

Pero el estaba seguro que en cualquier momento llegaría a su punto máximo, y mientras Sakura volvía a saltar sobre el, Kakashi bajó su mano, nuevamente hasta su clítoris para crear mayor placer y así ella llegar al orgasmo y quedar satisfecha.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! - exclamó Sakura, abrazándose con fuerzas a Kakashi y tirando de su pelo. Ese no fue impedimento para qué el parara, al contrarió siguió masajeando con ganas el punto débil de Sakura.

Involuntariamente, Kakashi ''ayudo'' a Sakura hacer su trabajo, moviendo su pelvis de arriba hacía abajo, estaba apunto de llegar.

_Y Sakura también._

Sakura abrazó con mas fuerza a su sensei, mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía que mil mariposas estaban en su interior, cómo si algo fuera a explotar pronto, cómo si un vibrador estuviera creciendo, cada vez más.

Y Kakashi estaba lleno de lujuria, apretando el culo de Sakura con fuerza y gimiendo cómo si fuera un verdadero tigre.

- Sensei... me voy... - dijo Sakura, gimiendo. Kakashi no dijo nada, solo se preocupo de ceñirse con mas fuerza en Sakura. - ¡Sensei!

Y Sakura lleno de sus jugos a Kakashi, mientras el todavía no terminaba aún. La chica se había relajado, con sus hombros hacía atrás y su cabeza ladeada, mirando cómo Kakashi terminaba, con sus últimas envestidas.

* * *

5 minutos después, Sakura estaba en los brazos de Kakashi, respirando cómo si fuera la última vez, aún con Kakashi dentro de ella, llenándola.

- Tenemos que irnos. - dijo Kakashi, para luego salirse de Sakura.

Y de inmediato un vació quedó dentro de ella y un dolor se presentó.

- Aww..

- Te dije qué te dejaría dos semanas mal. - concluyó Kakashi, vistiéndose y dándole una sonrisita a su alumna.

Sakura, indignada, se cruzó de brazos y le dio las espalda a el peliblanco.

* * *

¡Fin! ¡Chan,chan! iadjad, ¿les gusto lo pervertida qué soy? ¿esperaban más? Bueno, hare otros one-shot, si ustedes quieren. Me mandan los mensajes por pm y yo les dedico el fic a ustedes. Sin nada mas que decir, muchas gracias, las quiero mucho, un beso.


End file.
